debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Destiny Explanations: Ascendant Realm and Vex Gate Network Tiering
Vex Gate Network The Vex can simulate timelines. “SUNDARESH: The simulations have interiority? Subjectivity? ESI: I can't know that until I look more closely. But they act like us. SUNDARESH: We're inside it. By any reasonable philosophical standard, we are inside that Vex. ESI: Unless you take a particularly ruthless approach to the problem of causal forks: yes. They are us. SUNDARESH: Call a team meeting. ESI: The other you has too.” “SHIM: profane idiot. Think. Think. If it can run one simulation, maybe it can run more than one. And there will only ever be one reality. Play the odds. DUANE-MCNIADH: Oh...uh oh. SHIM: Odds are that we aren't our own originals. Odds are that we exist in one of the Vex simulations right now.” A group of scientists even compares the Vex simulations to a reality. They say that the material world could possibly be a single Vex’s simulation itself. “SUNDARESH: I have a plan. ESI: If you have a plan, then so does your sim, and the Vex knows about it. DUANE-MCNIADH: Does it matter? If we're in Vex hell right now, there's nothing we can - SHIM: Stop talking about 'real' and 'unreal.' All realities are programs executing laws. Subjectivity is all that matters. SUNDARESH: We have to act as if we're in the real universe, not one simulated by the specimen. Otherwise we might as well give up.” “No human being in the Ishtar Academy has ever crossed the safety cordon and walked the ancient stone under the Citadel, the Vex construct that stabs up out of the world to injure space and time.” More of the Vex worlds and time. However the entire Vex's true power is to simulate uncountably infinite timelines. "In that conceptual framework, you see how the Forest, "infinite" in so many ways, is still only a small fraction of the Vex's true capabilities. Imagine the decimal two-point-one repeating. Its precise value is incalculably infinite, and yet you know that beyond its irrational depths waits two-point-two. Two-point-three. Two-point-four…" "Maya, Chioma, Duane-McNiadh and Shim decide to have a picnic before they send themselves into infinity. Up here they have to act by biomechanical proxy. No human being in the Ishtar Academy has ever crossed the safety cordon and walked the ancient stone under the Citadel, the Vex construct that stabs up out of the world to injure space and time. It's not safe. The cellular Vex elements are infectious, hallucinogenic, entheogenic. The informational Vex elements are more dangerous yet— and there could be semiotic hazards beyond them, aggressive ideas, Vex who exist without a substrate. Even now, operating remote bodies by neural link, the team's thoughts are relayed through the warmind who saved them, sandboxed and scrubbed for hazards. Their real bodies are safe in the Academy, protected by distance and neural firewall." The Vex Gate Network in its totality must be 5D. Ascendant Realm A single throne world's qualities are similar to that of the entire Vex Gate Network. "The nature and possible interrelationship of the Vex gate system with Hive netherworlds remains unexplored." Oryx's Throne World is even described as a gate network. Also, the Ascendant Realm in its entirety has uncountably infinite throne worlds. "Numberless are the spaces that surround the universe. Subordinate and superordinate are their relationships to the intrinsic world-that-is-only-itself. We pass now through analogy space that will reify what was once subject into object. That power I held, which was agonist to a mother's rapprochement, will be realized and reified. There are an uncountable number of ways to be between zero and two." This means the Ascendant Realm in its entirety would be 6D. Category:Blog posts Category:Destiny Category:Information Blogs